When ferrous metal in a continuous length, such as strip, rod, wire or formed shapes of constant cross section is to receive a coating of another metal, it is frequently drawn through a molten pool of coating metal.
As the coated product is withdrawn from the coating bath, on a continuous basis, it is customary to pass it through a stripping zone where any excess coating metal is wiped, or blown off, to produce a more or less even layer on the base metal.
This invention relates to a novel method of removing excess coating metal, which may be zinc, tin, aluminium, lead or various mixtures of these or other coating metals, from the substrate.
According to preferred embodiments the invention provides a convenient method for attaining control of coating mass or for controlling the smoothness of the coated surface.